Jane's Satisfaction
by Hiddlestoner1031
Summary: It is shortly after Frigga's death, and Odin is looking for a new queen.


**This was written at the request of 27. I do not usually write Jane or Odin, and I've never written them together, so I apologize in advance for any OOCness. I hope you guys enjoy, especially you, 27.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own MARVEL or any of their affiliates. I am not making any money by writing this. It is for entertainment purposes only.**

Third Person's P. o. V:

Jane walks across the Bifrost towards Heimdall's observatory. Frigga's death shocked her. The raw, suddenness of the death took her and the rest of Asgard by surprise. Thor left with Loki to go after Malekith. Alone with her thoughts, Jane's feet carry her towards the only place that she knows will bring her peace. When she steps inside, she is surprised to see that Odin is already there. Heimdall is nowhere to be seen. Jane turns and prepares to leave, but Odin stops her. "No, it is okay. You do not have to leave."

"I understand completely if you want to be alone." Odin shakes his head.

"I fear that being alone would be worse for me right now. Besides, I couldn't be blessed with better company." Jane considers his words, trying to decide if Odin is attempting to flirt with her. After a second, she decides that she must have misconstrued his meaning.

"Thank you," Jane replies, taking a seat next to Odin. The galaxies swirl outside of the observatory, and they both sit in silence and watch the stars for a while. Finally, Jane decides to break the silence. "Frigga was an amazing woman. I didn't deserve to have a friend like her." Odin looks at her sharply.

"Why do you speak this way? Frigga was very fond of you."

"I barely knew her, and she barely knew me, yet she died to protect me. What did I do to deserve that?" Jane asks, breaking down in tears. "Thor and Loki lost their mother, you lost your wife, and Asgard lost their queen, all because of me." Odin reaches over cautiously and strokes Jane's hand. When Jane doesn't react, Odin reaches up and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"How were you to have know? It is probable that Malekith and his abomination would have killed Frigga anyways, just because she defied them. Dry your eyes, child. Frigga died a noble and valiant death. She would not want you to mourn her so deeply." Jane sniffles, trying to force the tears to stop. At last, they do, and her cheeks begin to dry. Odin moves closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. Jane stiffens.

"What are you doing?" Jane realizes how harsh her words sound, so she quickly backtracks. "Forgive me for speaking so brusquely." Odin chuckles.

"You have a feisty side. Frigga did as well. It was one of the things I loved about her."

"Forgive me, Allfather, but I am in a relationship with Thor, and you are not in your right mind. I'm so sorry for your loss, but I must be going." Jane begins to stand, but Odin grabs her arm gently to prevent her from leaving.

"I am sorry to have frightened you or to have made you uncomfortable. That was not my intention. You see, here on Asgard, many of our relationships are polygamous, especially for more powerful individuals such as myself and Thor. Thor has remained monogamous out of deference to you, and I remained monogamous to Frigga, but times have changed. The Allfather is expected to be polygamous. Thor would not mind, I assure you." Jane considers his proposal, before sitting down once again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin my relationship with Thor." Odin nods seriously.

"He would likely condone this relationship, were he not off avenging his mother." After a second, Jane nods and leans against Odin. He pulls her close, and they sit like that for a while. A light breeze flutters through the observatory, making Jane acutely aware that she is not wearing any underwear underneath her blue dress. Thor informed her that this was the custom amongst Asgardian women, so Jane had agreed to do it. Secretly, she found it to be quite arousing. The wind grows stronger, forcing Jane's dress upwards. Odin lays his hand upon her thigh, and Jane does not protest.

"What if someone sees us?" Jane asks, a blush coloring her cheeks. Odin shakes his head.

"Heimdall will make sure that no one comes to the observatory. He has directions to only let you pass. I hoped that you would come."

"Would you have sought me out, had I not come her tonight?" Odin nods.

"Eventually, I would have. The Allfather is expected to have a partner at all times."

"Well, I wouldn't want to impede that process," Jane replies boldly, laying down on the bench, her legs falling open. Odin raises his eyebrows and lays a hand on Jane's inner thighs. She shivers in anticipation of what is to come. The Allfather is a large man, and it is unlikely that any part of him is small. Odin's hand creeps higher and higher, until it is directly below Jane's core. Jane refuses to let herself blush. Odin stops, silently asking for permission. She nods, and Odin's finger slips inside her. She is surprised to discover that she is already soaking wet.

"Mm, you are so tight around me," Odin murmurs, his hand pushing Jane's dress out of the way. She helps him, lifting herself up so that he can remove the dress from her body. The blue dress is cast aside, and Odin pauses for a moment to admire Jane's body, before stripping himself. Jane fights the urge to cover herself up. She is by no means a virgin, but she is still not completely comfortable with revealing herself to others. "So beautiful. You and Frigga are the most beautiful women that I've had the honor of seeing." Jane blushes, and Odin slips another finger inside of her. Jane writhes at the delicious stretching feeling. "So responsive, too. I couldn't ask for a better queen."

"More," Jane manages to gasp out. Never before has she felt such intense pleasure. Odin complies, adding a third finger. He crooks his fingers, hitting a spot inside of Jane that makes her muscles convulse in pleasure. She is quickly rewards with another finger crook, and instantly, she comes.

"That was quite quick, my lady," Odin remarks, a smile upon his face.

"You're very talented, Allfather," Jane manages to gasp out, her breasts still heaving with pleasure. Suddenly, Odin withdraws his fingers. Before Jane can protest, his large member enters her. Jane moans in delight as her body is stretched farther than it ever has been before. Odin's hips snap back and forth as he finds his rhythm, and Jane's toes curl with pleasure. "Faster, please," Jane begs, driven wild by the feelings coursing through her. Odin complies, his thrusts quickening.

"I am close, my queen," Odin pants. Sure enough, his thrusts quickly become erratic, and Odin spills his seed inside of Jane. The sensation tips her over the edge, and Jane orgasms again. Slowly, Odin withdraws, and Jane goes limp, exhausted. Odin helps her sit up and put her dress back on. Odin quickly find his clothes as well. Due to her lack of underwear, Odin's cum begins to drip down her leg. Jane blushes, and Odin notices. He reaches into his coat and pulls out a handkerchief, before offering it to Jane. She accepts it gladly and cleans herself up. "Thank you, Jane. I am honored that you decided to become my queen."

"Does that mean that I'm the ruling queen of Asgard?" Jane asks. Odin nods.

"I'll help you. You'll be one of the best queens that Asgard has ever seen. Maybe one day, you'll be as good of a queen as Frigga." Jane nods, leaning against Odin. His hand drifts up and plays with her hair. Exhausted from the events of the day, Jane drifts off to sleep against Odin, visions of her future lulling her to sleep. Odin watches over her, pleased with her decision to become his queen. Although Frigga's loss was extremely painful, Jane's presence is helping to dull the pain. Together, they will be able to move forward and create a better future.

 **I hope that you enjoyed this story, and hopefully Jane and Odin weren't too OOC. Like I said, I hardly ever write them, let alone together. I hope they were believable. Please feel free to drop a review and let me know what you thought. :)**


End file.
